This specification relates to media player technologies.
Home electronics in a general sense includes products such as televisions, set-top boxes, picture-frames, and other consumer electronics devices. The devices can be marketed by original equipment manufacturers who can obtain hardware or software components from other entities. These devices can include an operating system and other features such as a middleware platform. Driver software can be used for presenting content to a user.